


Triangle

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Random & Short, Randomness, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think..."</p>
<p>Just another bite and--</p>
<p>"...you're jealous."</p>
<p>--he coughed. Hard. </p>
<p>On the other hand, Lu Xun smiled cheerfully. "For not having a lover, I mean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this fic. 
> 
> First fic in this fandom. Hope you like it, and enjoy the randomness.

**#1| Questions**

"Who am I?"

 

The half-conscious brunet muttered, "You're Cao Pi."

 

"What am I?"

 

He closed his eyes. "You're Cao Cao's successor, the enemy's commander, someone who blocks my Lord's way to reach his dream--"

 

Cao Pi closed his eyes too. Holding the wounded brunet in his arms, he buried his chin on Lu Xun's soft lock of brown hair. Ignoring the blood on his arms, he asked again: "What am I to you?"

 

A painful cough, followed by unwanted silence.

 

" _What_ am I to you, Boyan?"

 

Between the cries of their troops and horses' loud footsteps, Cao Pi managed to hear the strategist's soft whisper:

 

"You're someone who I hate and love at the same time."

* * *

  **#2| Still Alive**

"I can't believe nobody killed you out there, Lu Xun."

 

It was Gan Ning who voiced his colleagues' curiosity. He sat next to a half-sleeping Lu Xun. The man frowned at the possibilities of someone--maybe from enemy's rank--protecting Lu Xun before Zhu Ran arrived and took him back to their camp. The idea just rather... absurd. And weird. And kind of suspicious.

 

The brunet chuckled amusedly instead.

 

But Zhu Ran, who stood far by the tent's entrance, knew what really happened back there.

* * *

**#3| Secret**

"Keep it secret," Lu Xun whispered weakly. His blood-stained hand held Zhu Ran's right shoulder tight. The horse rider, of course, frowned in dislike over the sight he saw back then; seeing Cao Pi hugging his friend tightly in his arms and protecting him from any dangers was just...

 

"You're playing fire with a married man."

 

"I'm a pyromaniac and you know that."

 

The dark-haired officer rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I get it." He used his spare left hand to stab a soldier who was in ther way. "You're a pyromaniac who fall in love with an enemy. If Sun Quan knows it, he will kill you for sure."

 

Still hugging Zhu Ran from behind, Lu Xun laughed and rested his head on his comrade's shoulder. Riding a fast horse in injured condition didn't scare him. Soldier must feel nothing in battlefield; both of them knew it, and had done so since a long time ago.

 

But why--why did the fact that Lu Xun falling in love with that Prince of Wei made his chest hurt?

 

* * *

_**End.**  _

* * *

**#3.5| Inside**

 "So you're Cao Pi's unofficial consort now."

 

"-- _eh_."

 

"I'm waiting for the invitation."

 

Lu Xun sighed tiredly at the implication. "You know, I don't think that is the case here..."

 

Zhu Ran ate his meat bun ignorantly.

 

"I think..."

 

Just another bite and--

 

"...you're _jealous_."

 

\--he coughed. Hard.

 

On the other hand, Lu Xun smiled cheerfully. "For not having a lover, I mean."

 

Zhu Ran felt stupid for thinking that this guy would realize his feeling for him. He felt really stupid when his heart beat faster just now. And it was hard for him to resist the urge to smack the brunet's pretty face right now.

 

"Lu Xun."

 

"Yes?"

 

"You're an idiot. A big idiot."

 

"E-eh? W-what--"

 

'But still, I love you.'

* * *

 

_**~really end here~** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please forgive the mistakes there, I haven't played DW8 but these couples are just asdfghjkl--/slapped


End file.
